


Season's Greetings

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero/Quatre treat for the prompt "two or more characters enjoy an autumn day together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season's Greetings

Seasons in the colonies were different than on Earth. More muted. Most of the individual colonies were large enough to have their own atmosphere, although often they were supplemented by mechanical means. The lack of sun exposure meant that generally the plants behaved more like those grown in greenhouses than anything on Earth.

Quatre had grown up with more traditional autumns. His father had paid to have specially modified trees that had leaves that changed color regardless of their actual environment shipped to his family’s colonies for their enjoyment. Quatre, and his sisters, had grown up with colorful autumns, leave piles, and bonfires just like the privileged children of Earth did. Sometimes Quatre thought the only reason his father had done it was so that they could blend in with those privileged Earth dwellers for business reasons.

Autumn in the L1 cluster was much different from even what Quatre had experienced. Research showed that human beings still relied on the changing of the year for certain metabolic reasons so the cycles of night and day lighting were changed to compensate. The majority of the colonies also used climate controls to cool the air slightly, allowing some of the fall produce to ripen.

Everything was still green and bright though. The leaves stayed in place on the trees. People still wore summer attire with only the occasional light sweater. Children played in the public areas.

Quatre loved it.

Heero shook his head fondly as they walked through the colony, Quatre peering eagerly at everything.

“There’s not much to see.”

Quatre smiled brilliantly. “It’s not about how it looks.”

“No?”

“It’s about being able to share something with you.”

Heero considered this. “Is that why you want me to teach you to play video games?”

Quatre blushed a little. “Yes?”

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

Heero nodded. “It’s cute. You’re cute.” He kissed Quatre’s nose. Quatre squeaked.


End file.
